Quest For True Friendship
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: SMFFXFFX2 Usagi wishes to relive four in her past because the Inners except Amy betrayed her. Not your average betrayal, secrets revealed in future chapter. Was an answer to Sheyasan's challenge. FFX and X2 Spoiler alert. Was Deathblade Prime now is mine
1. Prologue Betrayal

This fic did belong to Deathblade: This fic is an answer to Sheya-san's challenge. Hence We got permission to use and modify the original prologue, and I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2. Now on with the fic!

Quest for true friendship

Prologue: Betrayal

Usagi had just gotten out of detention; for once her teacher took pity on her and let her out early. She ran off to the senshi meeting at the shrine, as she entered the grounds she heard arguing. Now, the fact that she heard arguing is not something new, but since it was Ami yelling it got her attention. She snuck up to the door and hid in the shadows. Just after she got herself hidden all her senshi came running out of the shrine after Ami.

The blue haired girl turned around when she got to the courtyard, "I can't believe you're doing this!" she exclaimed. "Just because she doesn't fit your view of what a princess and queen are- She has to be herself and follow her own path."

"But, she also has to be the Princess and should act it. She will be my wife and also should act it!" Mamoru's voice was convincing, but there was just something underneath that wasn't right.

"What are you saying... exactly? And why are you all nodding."

"Usagi needs to learn her place... she will be the pretty and controlled Queen, she will be Mamoru's woman. That is all she is needed for and all she is worth. You of all people should agree with me... she is stupid and clumsy. She is only good enough to be a pretty woman on the kings' arm... if even that. She will bear the kings heir while a real woman shares his bed." The dark haired fire senshi crossed her arms and glared at the blue haired ice senshi.

"And all of you truly believe that?" She sadly noted, the nods from the other inner senshi and Mamoru making her sadder. "And the last four years of fighting with her all the times she saved us mean nothing? Of course not... I cannot fight you all but I will not stay around and watch you do this, and I hope Usagi stops you herself." Ami turned around and ran off the shrine grounds.

"Humph... Now all we have to do is convince Usagi that Ami betrayed her and get a new Mercury Senshi. Ami certainty betrayed us." Makoto turned and walked back inside, the others trailing her.

Usagi sat in shock. 'They think that of me? Even after all we've been through. My friends... No they are NOT my friends. Ami is the only one, but can we stand up to them? I don't think so... Now what about the cats...' She stood up and quietly crept off the shrine grounds then ran back up the stairs so she was breathing hard almost like she ran all the way from school.

When she got back to the shrine, she banged into the room, blond tails flying, yelling... "Sorry I'm late... I had detention." She ran in to the room and looked at the faces around her. "What's wrong? Did somebody die?"

"No, but Ami no longer wants to be part of the team." Rei said standing up.

Usagi had taken a look around, she did not see the cats or Ami, but she already knew Ami would not be there.

"What?!?! Why not? I have to talk to her!!!" The young princess ran out of the shrine before anyone could stop her. When she reached the corner she stopped.

"I think Rei was gonna grab me." She panted looking around. "I wish I could re-live the last four years with new friends... Real friends and not worry about betrayal. Please take me somewhere I can learn to become stronger."

As she spoke her jewel's power flared out and in the next instant she was gone.  
**  
(Scene Change)**

When the rest of the senshi reached the spot where the silver crystal flared there was nothing there.

"We have to find her... drat we need the Mercury computer!" Makoto kicked a pole.

"Wait... Makoto I can use my powers."

They all trooped back to the shrine but Rei could not find Usagi and Mamoru could not even get a direction.

"Now what?" the blond senshi of love asked.

"Now we search the city for her..." Mamoru stood up and left the shrine


	2. Chapter 1: A new Summoner

Well now for the crossover part! Remember I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: A new Summoner

In the Chamber of the Faith of Baaj Temple, a young woman garbed in a long dark bleu skirt, a matching sleeveless top and kimono type sash around her waist, woke up with a very confused look on her face. She had long blonde hair with silver streaks, which was arranged in two buns on her head with streams coming from both buns and the streams went to her knees. The air in the chamber was very damp, which increased the coldness in the room. The lit torches couldn't even penetrate the darkness, but there was an eerie circular light on the floor illuminating a statue of a woman being swallowed by a chained monster. As she approached the detailed piece of art, a weird symbol flashed for just a second, the girl let out a yelp and the entire room became pitch black until a specter of a beautiful woman appeared with a bright light and with a regal hymn.

"Who or what are you?" Asked the girl.

"I am a spirit, little one." Replied the specter.

"You're dead? Who were you in life?" Asked the girl. The apparition simply gave a small laugh.

"Curious aren't you. Tell me child, what is your name?" Asked the spirit. The girl gave a very sad look.

"I don't remember. Not even my past, not my parents, nothing." Replied the girl.

"Then I shall name you." Said the ghost. She thought for a while taking a good look of the blonde girl. "How about Koneko?"

"Koneko?" Replied the young woman very puzzledly.

"It means 'kitten', because your curiosity reminds me of a kitten, always curious about everything." Explain the Faith.

"Very well, my name is Koneko." Replied the now named Koneko.

"Child, you are in a very dark time now. An Entity called 'Sin' roams the world killing at will at an unstoppable paste. Will you become a Summoner to stop Sin for good?" Asked the Faith.

"What's a 'Summer'ner' anyway?" Asked Koneko. The spirit explained to Koneko everything about being a Summoner, Guardians, the Aeons and the Temples of Yevon. "Very well, I will become a Summoner to ease the suffering of the world." She added.

"Good, I shall bestow you with my powers, the powers of the Dark Aeon, Anima." Replied the Faith as a brief image the Aeon made itself known. Right there, the spirit of Anima and Koneko merged and the young Summoner nearly passed out because of the transition. "Before you leave, Summoner. Take that staff for your protection and strongly urge you to find guardians to safe guard your journey. And be careful, this pilgrimage will not be easy." Added the Faith. Koneko nodded as she took the staff that was impaled in the ground. The weapon's shaft was made of an ultra light metal and the head had a pair of masterfully crafted Angelic wings and a bleu crystal in between them.

"Very well, I shall begin my Pilgrimage immediately." Said Koneko.

"I sure hope that you know how to swim, because my chamber is underwater." Said the Faith. Koneko chose to give herself a crash course on swimming to get out of here. As soon as she left the chamber into another one, she noticed that this chamber had six statues that would give nightmares to little children and a door across the room. While she walked towards the door, a barrier erected it self behind her, Koneko now knew that was no way back into that chamber until the barrier is removed, so she continued towards the door and exited the room. Now she was in a chamber, where she could see that the lower level was flooded and she could see another door that seemed to be jarred open. So she simply jumped into the near freezing waters and swam towards the submerged exit.

Outside, when she broke the surface for a breath of fresh air, she could see storm clouds swirling the building she was in. Above the pool of water, which she was in, she saw a stone bridge with someone trying to cross it. Suddenly, the bridge collapsed and the person fell in the pool with a frighten yelp. Koneko could see that this person was a man, so she swam towards him to see if he needed help. The man was wearing some sort of suspender pants, a yellow jacket, a pair of yellow and black sneakers and a medallion around his neck. His skin had a light tan and he had short sandy blonde hair.

"Are you alright, sir?" Asked Koneko.

"Yeah, thanks for asking, miss...?" He replied.

"Koneko. You?" She said.

"The name's Tidus." He answered. Before they introduce themselves further, three Sahagins attacked. Both Tidus and Koneko dove underwater trying to get away from them, seeing that they were trapped Tidus turned around and drew his long sword that was given to him by his guardian Auron while Koneko drew her staff. One of the Sahagins charged Tidus with great speed and bit him weakly but painfully. Koneko saw the Sahagin heading towards her, she countered the attack by trusting the bottom part of her staff into the fiend. The fiend had the staff impaled through it's skull killing it. Upon death the Sahagin's body turn into small fireflies. The young summoner looks at her comrade as he manages to kill a fiend himself. Just when the second Sahagin fell, Koneko saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was just to see the biggest fiend she ever saw. The fiend, called a Georapella, charged at the Sahagin and took a large bite out it. The large fiend spat it back out and turn it's attention to the two humans. Seeing what it could do, both Tidus and Koneko just plainly swam for their very lives. When they broke the surface, Tidus spotted a narrow passage.

"Koneko! Swim for that opening!" Yelled Tidus. She nodded and started swimming with everything she had towards the opening. Tidus, being the better swimmer of the two, reached the passage just in time to see Georapella gaining on Koneko. The fiend started to inhale a large amount of water and just as the summoner was about to reach the path, Georapella blew out all the water it sucked in, propelling Koneko and Tidus into passage that led inside the ruined domed building with great speed.

After the attack, Tidus ended landing on a large stone block back, Koneko ended up on him and the path that they were propelled through collapsed. Now they were both freezing cold. "Great, out of the frying pan and into the freezer." Said Tidus as Koneko got off him and helped him up.

"So? Now what?" Asked Koneko.

"What else? We go on in." Replied Tidus. So they headed further in the ruins, into the unknown. 


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious Humans

Chapter 2: Mysterious Humans

Inside the very large room, which had collapsed columns, chucks on the roof missing, letting the rain in, and there were remains of a fire. To get inside, Tidus had to move some rumble out of their way. They were freezing due to the humidity and wind chill; it felt like -7 degrees Celsius.

"Tidus, I freezing and hungry." Said Koneko.

"I know, I'm cold and hungry, too. We need to make a fire." Replied Tidus. "We should spit up and find the means to light one." The summoner nodded and ran to one of the doors, while the young man went to another. Koneko entered hers and she saw banged up stairs leading up, so she carefully went up avoiding the pitfalls. Upon reaching the top, she noticed some withered flowers, so she took them. Before heading back down, her curiosity pushed her continue down the hall she was in. When reach the end of the hall, she saw that there was nothing special, so she headed back trying to keep the withered plants dry from the rain. She arrived back to the remains of the fire just Tidus came back from another room. "I found these flints so we can light a fire. What did you find?" He asked.

"I found these dried out flowers." She replied handing the bouquet to the blitzer.

"Alrighty. Heat and warmth, here we come." He said as tried to light a blaze.

At the fifth attempt, the fire roared to life scaring the living daylights out of the young man and making him land on his butt. Koneko sat down next to him, taking in the warmth of the fire. "So Tidus, where are you from?" She asked him.

"Zanarkand. I'm a Blitz Ball player." He replied. Then he stood up. "Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes." He added while showing off a kick.

"Blitz Ball? What's Blitz Ball?" She asked.

"You don't know want Blitz is?" He replied in disbelief. She simply shook her head. "Well for starters, it's a sport. It's played completely underwater. Full body contact tackles, full five on five games, five minute halves and you can any type of shots to score." He explained to her and she listen with great interest. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"I don't know where I'm from or who my folks are or even if they were killed by Sin. All I know is that I'm a summoner and that my Aeon is Anima." She replied with a few tears.

"Then we'll make you some new memories!" He said to cheer her up. Right there he lied down very tiredly. "Damn, I tired. I need some shut eye."

"Go ahead, I'll watch over you." She told him. With that said, Tidus went sound asleep. After few minutes, Koneko noticed that the fire was dying, so she undid her hair, borrowed Tidus' weapon and slashed her long golden lock. Now her hair went mild back. She placed a little bit of her hair on the flames to keep it from dying. Another uneventful while past, as Tidus woke up with a jolt, surprising Koneko. "You scared me." She told him.

"Sorry." He replied. Then he noticed a fiend looking down on them from the second floor. It stared at them for a while, then it ran around them on the balcony level. Suddenly, it jumped down, destroyed their fire and shows six blades on it forelegs. "Give us a Break!" Yelled Tidus as he took back his sword from Koneko, while she took out her staff. While Tidus and the fiend, Takouba, exchange blows, Koneko heard some people tinkering with a locked door behind them. Soon afterwards the door was literally blown in. After when the smoke cleared, they could see four men armed with guns and a young girl around fifteen of age, who wore form fitting white and dark orange leather. The girl simply rubbed her hands together and walked towards the fiend. "You on our side? Cool!" Added Tidus. The girl threw grenades at the fiend to destroy it quickly. After that battle, both Tidus and Koneko fell to the floor to relax, until they were brought back up by hair. "Hey! Let us go!" Complained Tidus. In response, the men aimed their guns at them.

"Fryd yna drao?" Asked one of them.

"Drao yna fiends eh risyh teckieca!" Answered another

"Fa gemm dras?" Asked one with a mask as he pulled up a dagger at Tidus and Koneko's throat.

"Fyed! Fryd ev drao yna risyh?" Asked the girl.

"Drao yna ymm dra cysa eh taydr." Replied the one with the daggers.

"E fuh'd ymmuf ed. E vunppet ed!" Ordered the girl. Upon hearing this, the men lowered their weapons and the girl approached the two that are confused. "Cunno." She added as she knocked them both out cold.

**(NOTES)**

1 What are they?

2 They are fiends in human disguise!

3 We kill them?

4 Wait! What if they are human?

5 they are all the same in death.

6-a I won't allow it. I forbid it!

6-b Sorry


	4. Chapter 3: The Al Bhed

Chapter 3: The Al Bhed

When Koneko came to, after falling off a bed, she noticed that she wasn't inside the dome now she was on a ship, but she was now in a cell with four guards outside it. 'At least, there's heat here.' She thought. She walked to the bars of her cell where she noticed that the hall was very well lit. Right there and then, her stomach reminded her that she needed food. "Hey! Can I have something to eat?" She asked the guards.

"Cu oui'na yfyga, myto Summoner." Replied one the guards. Then he turned to another guard. "Oui, ku kad ran cusa vuut, HUF!" The other guard ran quickly towards the galley.

"Excuse me, but I don't understand what you are saying." She told him.

"Nacd myto. Fa crymm fyga oui frah ra nadinhc." Replied the guard.

"What? I don't understand you." She said. The guard coughed a few times.

"I said that you should rest and that we will wake you when your meal arrives." Replied the guard. That completely left Koneko dumbfounded.

"You can understand me!" She nearly screamed.

"That's right. You should rest." He told her. She did as he was told, but one thing plagued her mind. Where was her friend? Where was Tidus?

"Do you know where my friend is? You know, the boy I was with." She asked while sitting on the bunk.

"He fell overboard when Sin attacked." He replied. Koneko's heart fell at the news her only friend was gone. She said something very faintly with a bit of anger in her voice. A guard with a crew cut and gas mask noticed.

"Fryd ec cra cyoehk?" He said.

"E tuh'd ghuf, pid E ghuf cra cyet cusadrehk." Replied one with a bandana.

"Could you repeat what you said a little bit louder?" Asked the one that wore an overall.

"I will make Sin pay for he did and live to tell about it! He shall not harm another living being!" She replied with an angry tone and tears. "I'll make sure of it!"

"But a Summoner's pilgrimage is suicide! The final Aeon will destroy you!" Said the guard in overalls.

"Then I will defeat Sin without it!" She replied. Just then the girl from before arrived with the tray of food.

"Keyakku! E raynt cra'c yfyga huf." She said.

"Oac cra is Rikku. Cra cyet dryd cra femm tavayd Sin fedruid dra Vehym Cissuhehk." Replied Keyakku. Rikku simply stared at Koneko with eyes big as diner plates. "Cra ryc so cibbund. Fa crymm drehg uv y fyo du tacdnuo Sin cu ra crymm hajan nadinhc." He added. Little do they know, Koneko was slowly learning their language just by listening to them talking. Both Rikku and Keyakku kept talking knowing that she doesn't understand them. "E ghuf dryd ouin vydran femm fyhd du bid ran eh dra cissuhan Cyhldis, but I bet she could defeat Sin with proper training." Added Keyakku.

"I know that right now I am unable to defeat Sin, but I vow to defeat him and live to tell about it." Said Koneko in perfect Al Bhed. This left all of the people outside the cell dumbfounded.

"How the hell did you learn our language?" Asked the guard with the bandana.

"I listened!" She replied with quite a force. Then she noticed the tray of food. "Is that for me?" Rikku simply nodded meekly. "Good, because I'm starving!" The third guard opened the cell door to let Rikku in to let her give Koneko the food tray. Koneko gracefully accepted the meal and began eating neatly; unlike that guy they left outside, who didn't even bother using the utensils.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Rikku.

"Koneko. You?" Replied Koneko between bites.

"Rikku. Pleased to meet ya!" Answered Rikku. "So you're a summoner right?"

"How did you know?" Asked Koneko.

"Your clothes and staff." Replied Rikku.

Who are you people, anyway?" Asked Koneko.

"We're Al Bhed, can't you tell." Replied Rikku. "You're not an Al Bhed hater are you?"

"What the heck is an Al Bhed?" Asked Koneko.

"Where are you from?" Asked Rikku.

"I don't know." Replied Koneko. "The first thing I remember is waking up in a chamber of a faith, that is. Anything before that moment is nothing but a blank. Tidus said that we'll make new memories, and now I hear that he fell overboard when this ship was attack by Sin."

"He was your friend! That slob was your friend!" Said Rikku. Koneko nodded sadly. "Well cheer up! I saw what can do in a fight, so keep hoping to meet up him one day."

"Thank you, Rikku." Replied Koneko.

"What are friends for?" Asked Rikku. "Once we reach Home, you'll begin training not only as a Summoner, but as an Al Bhed too!" Koneko couldn't wait to finally be able to summon Anima and fight properly in battle, which magic, her staff and Machina Weapons. Rikku explained what they have found right beneath the waves at their location.****

(NOTES)

1 So you're awake, lady Summoner. You, go get her some food, NOW!

2 Rest lady. We shall wake you when he returns.

3 What is she saying?

4 I don't know, but I know she said something.

5 I heard she's awake now.

6 She said that she will defeat Sin without the Final Summoning. She has my support. We shall think of a way to destroy Sin so he shall never return. I know that your father will want to put her in the Summoner Sanctum.


	5. Chapter 4: Destruction of Home

Chapter 4: Destruction of Home

It's been almost five days since Koneko and Tidus were separated, during that time she learned how to summon Anima and to fight not only with her staff, but also with a Machina Weapons aka a gun and explosives. She also learned how to cast white magic spells up to Cura and Black Magic up to Black Sky (Second Strongest Attack of the Dark Knight Dress sphere). She was still wearing her old clothes, but she added some little Al Bhed modifications to it: the kimono sash was replace by two ammo belts, her top now has sleeves with thin sheets of metal for extra protection, light gauntlets to protect her hands, she now had form fitting leather pants with light metallic shin and knee guards and steel capped combat shoes. She also cut her skirt to let one of her legs show (think of the Gun Mage skirt) with a holster holding a semi-automatic pistol with a High capacity magazine strapped to it, plus hair was now in a high ponytail. Koneko now considered the Al Bhed Home, as her new home. On the fifth day, someone decided to launch an unprovoked surprise attack on home. Koneko was resting in her room peacefully, until alarms started blaring disrupting her rest and making her fall off her bed. When she heard sounds of battle outside, she quickly grabbed her staff and her rifle and ran out to bolster the defenses. In the corridor, two Chimeras and a Guado intercepted her. Koneko quickly killed the Guado with her rifle to shut him up. One of the Chimeras threw a Meddigo Flame attack at her, she didn't have the chance to dodge and received it head on. The pain she felt was excruciating, but it didn't kill her. When she looked at her hair and frowned. "You singed my hair!" She yelled while taking out her staff. "You'll pay for that! Anima!" A triple hook on a chain fell out of a dark portal and slammed into the floor creating a doorway to hell. Then the chain started to move back into the portal while reeling in whatever it hooked, so the Aeon came out of the floor. "Anima, make them pay." Said Koneko quite bitterly. The Aeon simply roared and used its special attack, Pain, on both Chimeras leaving nothing but Pyre Flies.

After destroying them, Koneko unsummoned Anima and continued on her way. Once outside, she was just on time to see her friend, Keyakku, fall after getting injured. What really surprised her was seeing Rikku, whom she missed for the last three days, run to her boyfriend and asking who was attacking them, but Keyakku died instantly. "Rikku! Yevon's yddylgehk ic vun hu naycuh yd ymm!" Yelled Koneko.

"Caneuicmo?!" Replied Rikku.

"Oac! Cu kad uvv ouin pidd yht vekrd!" Said Koneko. Rikku was about to say something until her father, Cid, came to see what happened. He checked Keyakku, then turned to Rikku's friends.

"Your Rikku's Friends? Well don't just stand there. Let's go kick those Guadoes out of our home!" He said. Then a young man, that looks extremely familiar, walked up to Rikku.

"Tidus! Ed'c kuut du caa oui ykyeh!" Said Koneko as she gave him a hug.

"What the? Neko?! Is that you? Man, you've changed!" He replied.

"Oab! Pid oui ryjah'd lryhkat y ped!" She said after giving some breathing room and killing a fiend in process.

"What did you say?" Asked Tidus. Koneko realized that he doesn't understand Al Bhed.

"I said 'but you haven't changed a bit'. Now, come on. We got work to do." Said Koneko as she ran inside along with Tidus, Rikku and their friends. Once inside, they formed a defensive circle. "So Tidus, who are the these four people?" Asked Koneko.

"Well the woman with the braids and with a fetish for belts is Lulu, the guy with gravity defying hair is Wakka and he hates Al Bheds by the way..." Answered Tidus.

"Luckily, I'm not Al Bhed even thought I'm dressed like one." Said Koneko as the group now headed further into Home while dispatching fiends and Guadoes along the way.

"...the guy in the red trench coat is Auron, he raised me by the way, and the over grown cat with broken horn sticking out of the forehead is Kimahri." Finished Tidus. Just then, Cid blared in on the intercom saying to head underground, because he'll destroy Home along with fiends inside. This really scared both Rikku and Koneko.

"What did he say?" Asked Lulu a concerned.

"We have to get underground." Hastily replied Rikku.

"Where's Yuna?" Demanded Wakka.

"Who's Yuna?" Whispered Koneko to nobody in particular.

"Summoner Sanctum, this way!" Replied Rikku as she led the group even further into Home. Everywhere they went, they saw the corridors in flames, in ruins and with dead bodies. Once they found the right door and went through, it locked itself behind them.

"This place's done for." Said Wakka.

"You're right. You're right, Wakka." Replied Rikku with tears in her eyes. "We, Al Bhed, weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island we lived on. We were then scattered across Spira. Cid brought us back together and said that if we work hard we could make a new Home. Everyone worked hard, we had our Home back, but now..." Then started crying on Wakka's chest.

"Damn those Guado, what are they thinking?!" Asked Wakka slightly pissed off just as two Chimeras formed with the PyreFlies. Koneko drew her pistol and started shooting one of the fiends as Kimahri screwed the other one with his lance and overdrives. When both fiends fell, the group continued down two sets of stairs.

"Rikku, what is the Summoner Sanctum?" Queried Lulu.

"It's a place where the Summoners to and keep them safe there." Answer a depressed Rikku.

"You kidnap them." Said Wakka matter-a-factly only to get a nod from the Al Bhed girl. "I get why you did it."

"Well, I don't get it Wakka." Said Tidus while coming down the stairs. "You're afraid that the Summoners might get hurt on their pilgrimage, so you kidnap them. But Guardians are there for that, if the Guardians do their jobs well then the Summoner will be safe. Right? Right!?" His answer was silence.

"It's quiet. Kimahri go now." Said Kimahri as he went down the second flight of stairs with everyone, but Koneko and Tidus.

"They're hiding something." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Tidus.

"I was told that a Summoner's journey is suicide, because the Final Aeon destroys the Summoner that calls it." Said Koneko as she joined the others. "That's why I will not get the Final Aeon to destroy Sin." That really hit Tidus like a tone of bricks, he didn't know that he was leading his Summoner to her death. When he recovered, he joined the group in the Sanctum where the group met up with Dona, Isaaru, Maroda and Pacee. While they were talking, a large fiend took shape behind Yuna's guardians. Kimahri faced it with his weapon drawn and the Summoners that sent the dead Al Bheds summoned their Aeons while saying why they travel and saying that a world without Sin is the dream of all Yevon's children. During that time, Tidus was mentally beating for what he told Yuna. After a while, all of them exited the room by a door on the other side of the chamber and climbed aboard a large Machina. Once on board, the main hatch was sealed to prevent any stowaways and Tidus was arguing with Cid demanding where Yuna was, until Rikku's father threw him away.

"So you know where she is?" Asked Tidus after recovering from the throw.

"Of course not! That's why we're gonna look! Using this Airship!" Replied Cid.

"Airship?!" Said a rather scared Wakka.

Just then the Airship shook to life and Cid said that it was a flight that was a millennia overdue. The hangar doors above open to reveal the clear blue sky and the Airship lifted and sped off at top speed in one direction. A few moments later, both Cid and Rikku's brother, Brother, sang the hymn of the Faith in a sad tone. Both Rikku and Koneko were on the verge of tears because they knew what is going to happen.

"What's going on?" Asked Lulu.

"We're..." Began Koneko, but couldn't say it because it was too hard on her.

"We're gonna blow up our home." Finished Rikku with tears in her eyes.

"How?" Asked Lulu.

"With the forbidden Machina." Answered Cid as he turned to the gunner. "Nayto? Vena!"

The top section of the Airship opened up two rows of missile launchers, one on each sides, and fire at least forty missiles with enough punch to mimic the power of the Hiroshima Nuclear bomb, minus the radiation. On board, Wakka noticed that both Koneko and Rikku needed a lot of cheering up. "Don't feel bad. Boom! Like happy festival fireworks!" He said, but that only earned him a swift and strong kick in the groin from Koneko.

"You'll never know the feeling of having to destroy your own home, you heartless PIG!" Yelled Koneko as Wakka fell to the ground in the fetal position holding his crotch. "Brother, set course for the heart of Yevon!"

"Huh? Why?" Asked Rikku.

"Because I got a gut feeling that this Yuna person is there and I'm in the mood for a healthy dose of pay back!" Replied Koneko.

"By the way, who are you?" Pondered Lulu.

"My name is Koneko and I'm a Summoner." Replied Koneko. "And I'll defeat Sin without the Final Aeon!"

**(NOTES)**

1 Yevon's attacking us for no reason at all!

2 Seriously?!

3 Yes! So get off your butt and fight!

4 It's good to see you again!

5 Yep! But you haven't changed a bit!

6 Ready? Fire! 


	6. Chapter 5: Back in Tokyo

Chapter 5: Back in Tokyo

As the Airship sped towards Bevelle, Tidus went for walk around the ship and Koneko left the bridge for the rear cabin to clear her mind a lot of things. She was very depress over the lost of her new home, she also wondered who were her parents and how did she get inside the chamber of the Fayth in Baaj Temple. 'Why can't I remember who I am and where I'm from? I wish I knew why these things happen to me.' She thought as tears flowed down her lightly tanned cheeks. Then Tidus entered the cabin, when he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Koneko at the far end...crying. He knew she definitely needed to be cheered up.

"Hey Neko, what's wrong?" He asked as walked up to her.

"Nothing." She lied as she plastered a fake smile on her face to look at him.

"You're lying. I saw you crying and you do look like you need so cheer." He said. Koneko simply looked back outside with a sad look on her face. "Gil for your thoughts?"

"I...I don't think I should challenge Sin. What if I remember everything before we met right when I face him? What if...I die before it happens, not knowing who will suffer from my death? I think I should stop right now, settle down somewhere and live out my days in peace." She replied. Then she collapsed on her knees with the floodgates open. Tidus simply didn't know what to say at that moment. "Don't bother...Tidus. I know your heart belongs to someone else. Please leave me alone." She croaked out. She couldn't have been more right; Tidus' heart belonged to Yuna ever since they've met on Besaid.

"Well then, perhaps we'll see each other again some day. Be seeing ya!" He said as he left her alone in the cabin. Koneko thought about finding a place to live and to work on machina, where she won't be bothered by anyone for sendings, because she hated doing that ever since she performed it for a child, who was killed by a fiend three days ago. She begged Cid not to make her do any more sendings ever. That was also when her resolve wavered. Knowing Cid, Rikku and Brother, they would accept her decision.

**(Scene Change)**

Back at Tokyo in the middle of the night, at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei suddenly woke with tears in her eyes. 'Why am I crying? Am I regretting for betraying Usagi and Ami? Or maybe it's something else?' She thought while wiping her tears away. 'I better go ask the Sacred Fire for an answer.' So she left the comfort of her futon for the meditation room wearing only her nightgown.

She walked slowly to the Meditation room without having to wake up her grandfather. Once she reached the room, she assumed the position and she focused on the source of her tears. After an hour, she froze at what she saw. She saw Mamoru getting his Star seed removed and crushed by a man with blue hair and his style resembles Usagi's, but without the odangoes. That man also took Mamoru's form and voice saying that he will get the ultimate power of the universe and save the world by destroying it. "Mamoru was dead to begin with?" She whispered to herself. Then the fire showed her a girl that resembles Usagi but with a different hair cut, on board the Al Bhed airship, crying her heart out and calling herself a weakling for not being able to remember anything. After seeing that, she went to the phone and called the last person she even thought of calling. After five tones, she heard the phone being picked up on the other end.

"Moshi, moshi." Said a very tired woman.

"Hello, Ami?" Asked Rei. Hearing her voice woke Ami up all the way.

"REI?! Why are 'you' calling 'me'?! I thought you never wanted to see me again?!" Relied Ami quite pissed.

"Ami, before you hang up on me please listen, okay?" Asked Rei in a calmly.

"Okay, but be reminded that I will take everything you say under suspicion." Replied Amy very cautiously.

"First off, I want to apologize for everything I said to you. Second, what I am about to say shouldn't be said over the phone." Said Rei. She was answered with silence. "You can bring the Outers along, if you feel unsure." She added to reassure the Ice Senshi.

"Very well, Rei. We'll meet at the 24 hour café on Main Street." Replied Amy as she hung up.

Rei sighed with relief as she hung up the receiver. So she went back to her room to change into something more appropriate. She decided on a red sleeveless turtleneck with black trims, white socks, a pair of black comfort cut jeans and the usual undergarments. With that done she did her best to sneak out of her home. Once she reached the front door, she put on her shoes and headed for the Café while marking sure she wasn't followed by anyone.

It took her at least forty-five minutes to find the place, in front she saw one car with people inside, but she couldn't tell who was inside. So she entered the café. Inside the restaurant, it was very well lit and the seats were like in old style diners, capable of fitting up to six people. Rei picked a booth at the far end of the Café to prevent someone to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Outside in the car, the five figures watched as Rei went inside alone and making sure she wasn't followed by anyone. "Well, she came alone, but be on your guard. The others might be around." Said one of them with a husky voice. Three of them nodded firmly, while the fifth person inside the car was three-quarters asleep because it was WAY past her normal bedtime.

"Hotaru, wake up. It's time to go." Said one with very long hair as she prodded the young girl awake.

"Just a few more minutes, Setsuna-mama." Replied a very sleepy Hotaru. So Setsuna had little choice but pick up the sleeping senshi and went inside the Café with the three others. Inside, they went to the back after seeing the waiter serving Rei a cup of coffee. The Outers and Ami sat down with her.

"Okay, Rei. What is this about?" Asked an impatient Haruka.

"I think I found Usagi." Replied Rei. Hearing that made everyone at the stared at her with wide eyes, even Hotaru, who was woken up by the news.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Haruka. Rei simply shook her head while nursing her coffee.

"So why did you turn to us and not to Mamo-baka and those senshi sluts of his?" Asked Ami quite suspiciously.

"Because I didn't know who to turn to when I found out." Replied Rei.

"Found what out?" Asked Michiru.

"That Mamoru was killed five weeks before Usagi vanished." Replied Rei. That hit them like a tone of bricks. "The person that replaced him was more power hungry and seems obsess with death."

"Did he say something?" Asked Setsuna.

"He said: 'Once I get the ultimate power of the universe, I shall save it by destroying it.' Like killing the patient to cure his sickness." Replied Rei. She glances at the door just to be sure that no one else has entered. Then she realized something that needed to be told.

"Is that all?" Asked Haruka. Rei simply shook her head.

"No, because lately I've been getting these weird dreams." Replied Rei.

"What kind of dreams?" Asked Ami as she slowly started to trust the fire senshi.

"Dreams with Usagi in...erotic settings." Replied Rei as she started to blush a light pink. Haruka simply showed a small grin as the others stared at her

"For how long?" Pried Haruka. This made Rei's blush go darker but refused to answer. "How long?"

"Haruka, it's not your business." Said Michiru.

"It's been going on for nearly a year now. I think I'm in love with her. Nothing happened after I woke up from them until tonight, I woke up crying." Said Rei.

"Rei-chan, thank you for bringing this to our attention." Replied Ami.

"You'll stay with us until we find her." Said Michiru. Rei nodded, she then paid her coffee and the six of them went to the Outers' home to rest and to plan a way to go to their princess. 

**(NOTES)**

N/A


	7. Chapter 6: The First Mission of the Gull

Chapter 6: The First Mission of the Gullwings and Leblanc

It had been nearly two years since Usagi vanished; during that time Rei has told the traitors that she's following a lead and that she would be gone for a long while and they bought it! Setsuna located Usagi on a world called Spira and she's going by Haruka's nickname for her, but she wouldn't give them her precise location. During that year, Luna and Artemis joined them figuring that they'll be needed to help with the princess' memories if she has lost them.

"Okay, are the seven of you ready?" Asked Setsuna. They nodded to her. "Very well, but first. Rei, Firefly, take these." She gave them two spheres each. "I found them on Spira, the world your going and I got all of you a job."

"What kind of job?" Asked Haruka.

"Sphere Hunters on board the Airship, Celsius." Replied Setsuna. "They're expecting you all."

"Setsuna-mama, what kind of spheres are these?" Asked Hotaru quite puzzledly.

"They're called Dress spheres, the one you're holding has the power of a Dark Knight inside, while Rei's is that of a Samurai's. Their powers will activate when you'll cross over. And the two others are a surprise." Explained Setsuna.

"Well then, let's go shall we." Said Rei. Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and open a portal to the gates of Time. They all entered and found themselves at the familiar foggy setting of the Gates of Time and Space.

"I bet we'll have to how hands now." Said Ami.

"No, just go through that portal." Replied Pluto as she pointed another doorway. Rei ran to it along with Haruka.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Rei as she went in headfirst and closely followed by Haruka, because she doesn't want to leave the fire senshi out of her sight.

"Knowing you, Pluto. You placed the door slightly off the ground and knowing you slightly you means way off the ground. Am I right?" Said Michiru. Pluto shook her head.

"Not this time, Neptune. There will be time for that later. Now go, I'll keep the traitors and the Imposter busy." Replied the Guardian of Space Time. With that said three remaining Senshies and the two cats dashed through the portal.

**(Scene Change)  
**  
On board the Celsius, the mobile base of the Gullwings, a black portal opened and out came Rei and Haruka followed by Ami, Michiru, Hotaru, Luna and Artemis and all of them ended up in a pile up. They were greeted by a woman armed with black-steeled long sword with a skull engraved on the hilt.

"Paine! What are you doing?! These are the new members that this Setsuna told me about!" Said a tall man wearing pants with suspenders. He had a large tattoo on his chest and he sport a blond Mohawk hair cut.

"Feh." She replied as she was to the bridge. The man helped all of the girls up to their feet.

"Welcome to the Gullwings. I am Brother and I am the leader here. Now come along, I'll introduce you all to the rest of the crew." He said while heading to the bridge.

"Great, out of the frying pan and into the nut house." Mumbled Rei. The others nodded in agreement. So they walked on the bridge, here the rest of the team greeted them. A woman wearing low-riders with a long piece of cloth on the left side, knee high boots and a white halter-top, she had a very long ponytail and she had a blue eye and a green one and she went up to them.

"Hi, I'm Yuna." She said with a very calm voice.

"I'm Rei. This is Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and the cats are Luna and Artemis." Replied Rei.

"Hiya! I'm Brother's little sister, Rikku! Pleased to meet ya!" Said a very excited Rikku.

"Paine, nice to meet you." Said Paine as she eyed the newcomers carefully. "The kid there is Shinra."

"I'm Buddy. I navigate this ship." Said Buddy.

"Oh and before we forget, Haruka here is a girl." Said Ami. This put a shocked expression on all of the Gullwing members.

"Good thing, you've told us, because at first glance I thought she was a guy." Replied Rikku.

"All right, enough talking. Yuna, show them around!" Ordered Brother as he went to the pilot seat. Relentedly Yuna did as she was told. She brought the Sailor Senshies to the cabin, where she introduce them to the hypello named Barkeep.

"So what are you girls doing here?" Asked Yuna as she led them to the second level of the cabin area where was a large window that had a great view.

"Well, you see. We're looking for a friend of ours." Replied Ami.

"Really? I'm also looking for someone. But I'm looking for a guy his name is Tidus." Said Yuna. Rei simply stared off outside thinking of Usagi. At that moment, the others had a good look at what she was wearing. She had a black lightly armored sleeveless top that accentuated her bust, formfitting leather pants, lightly armored combat boots, two Overlord Bracers on her forearms and a heavy long blade strapped to her back. Hotaru was clad in black armor that made her look like a dragon type monster with her glaive by her side.

"The person we're looking is called Usagi and all we know is that she's going under the alias Koneko which the nickname Haruka gave her." Said Rei.

"I heard of her. In fact, I've meet her two years ago at the fall of Sin. When the main gun broke she said and I quote: 'Just give me a sledge hammer and five minutes alone with it.' No one knew what's she was doing until a lot of banging and screaming was being heard through out the first airship." Replied Yuna as she started laughing at the memory.

"Do you know where she is?" Asked Luna. Yuna stared at Luna wide eyed and after a few seconds she fainted. Michiru caught her before she hit the ground.

"Luna, why did you have to open your big mouth?" Asked Ami as she tried to have Yuna come to by slapping lightly her face. By the time Yuna regained conscious, the Senshies told her that both Luna and Artemis COULD talk and that they were planetary soldiers where they were from. Just then Brother came on the ship's intercom

"Cbrana fyjac tadaldat, bnabyna vun tabmuosahd! Gullwings! Report to the bridge!" He ordered.

"I'll stay here and work with Barkeep." Said Michiru.

"I got the engines, because you all know how good I am with tools, right?" Said Haruka.

"Ami, you can be the doctor on board, since you are a certified doctor." Said Rei. The ice senshi nodded at that. So Yuna, Rei and Hotaru jumped down from the second level and ran to the elevator. By the time they reached the bridge, the five mission operatives went to Buddy.

"The sphere waves are coming from those ruins they found on Mount Gagazet." He said.

"Haqd Cdub: Gagazet!" Ordered Brother as he put the pedal to the metal.

**(Scene Change)**

When they arrived, Rikku was whining about climbing all the way to the top until Buddy reassured her that he'd take them to the top. When the five leapt from the Celsius to a platform, Yuna had audacity to look down which in result made her feel woozy and she fell off the platform forcing the four others to catch her.

"Status report." Asked Brother over the comm.

"Disasterrific!" Replied Rikku.

"Disasterrific is not even a word! Say 'disastrous' like the rest of Spira." Said Brother.

"I'm not listening!" Replied Rikku as she pulled Yuna up with the other.

"Actually, 'disasterrific' is a word, I've looked it up." Said Ami on the comm.

"Ami to the rescue." Whispered Hotaru. The four of them managed to pull Yuna up.

"Next time, Yuna. Don't look down." Said Paine. Brother came back on panicking until Yuna calmed him, then he ordered her to look after Rikku.

"Well then, let's go. The faster we find the sphere, the faster we can leave, before Brother goes ballistic and crashes the Airship somewhere out of worry." Said Rei. With that said they head inwards. After two jumps and a small climb, they reached a dead end forcing them to go down a stair well to an ancient elevator.

"There must be a way." Said Paine.

"Think this machina still works?" Asked Yuna as she pressed the button which jump-started the elevator. "I wonder how safe this is?" She added. Just then the lift stopped and shook.

"Uh oh." Said Rei just before it plummeted downwards bringing all five girls screaming down with it. When it crashed at the bottom, Rikku was rubbing her sore butt.

"Yuna, what happened?" Asked Brother.

"Things are, ow, disasterrific." She replied.

"Disasterrific!? I'm on my way!" He said.

"What about me?" Asked Rikku very sadly, but it fell on her brother's deaf ears.

"Don't worry, Rik-chan. I'm sure he was worried about you." Said Hotaru in a soothing tone.

"Really?" Asked Rikku. Hotaru nodded with a smile. "Okay, let's go!" She added with her usual happy-go-lucky persona.

After a session of jumping across chasms and climbing cliffs, they've reached a nice wide and long flat area. Their only company was a strong breeze that could only blow their hair, or so they thought. They heard a rock being chipped. "Who's there?" Asked Yuna. Then a woman with short blond, wearing a very revealing dark pink dress and she had a red heart tattooed on her chest.

"Leblanc. Remember that name well, loves." She replied in British accent.

"Ah, the thief." Said Yuna.

"Whatever do you mean? I feel like I'm talking to amateurs." Replied Leblanc.

"Amateurs? Weren't you following us?" Asked Paine.

"That is what I mean, amateurs." Replied Leblanc. Just then Leblanc's two lackeys, Logos and Ormi, arrived on the scene.

"You were right, boss. Following them paid off big time." Said Logos. This caused the gullwing girls to giggle.

"Well then, let's dance." Said Rei as she unsheathed her heavy long blade, Heaven's Cloud, Hotaru placed herself at the ready with the Silent Glaive, Paine readied herself with her black steel long sword, Rikku simply twirled her two blades and Yuna removed the safeties on both her pistols.

"I see, you girls got new recruits. This should be fun." Said Ormi in a New Yorker accent as he readied his shield.

**(Scene Change)**

1 Sphere waves detected, prepare for deployment!

2 Next Stop: Gagazet! 


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble among the crew

Chapter 7: Trouble among the crew

As the Gullwings and the Leblanc Syndicate squared off, Rei went after Ormi with a high swing of her heavy long blade along with Paine, who was doing a low vertical slash with her long sword. Ormi wanted to block both attacks with his large round shield, but something went wrong with his move. Paine's attack got deflected, while Rei's jammed itself in the shield. "Hey, my shield!" Said Ormi.

"Well, after we're through with you, you'll be in a body BAG, FATTY!" Replied Rei. "Now, Paine!"

"FLAMETongue!" Yelled Paine as her weapon caught itself in a red-hot blaze. She then charged 'fatty', who was deathly afraid now, and slash him hard upwards, sending him down for the count. "Too easy." She added.

Meanwhile, Rikku and Hotaru took on Logos, but they were having trouble getting near him, because he kept them at bay with his two cougar magnums. Hotaru erected a Silent Wall to deflect his shots, but she was weakening with rounds the barrier took. "This is getting us nowhere!" Said Rikku.

"Well at least, he can't get us for now, because the longer I keep this up, the weaker I get." Replied Hotaru as she strained under the bullet impacts.

"Hey, is that thing one way?" Asked Rikku.

"Yeah, why?" Replied Hotaru. Rikku simply sphere changed into a gunner and she was now holding two small PP7s.

"If we can't go to him, doesn't mean we can't attack!" Said Rikku as she started to return fire, but at a much faster rate. Needless to say that battle was over pretty quickly.

"You know, Rik-chan. We make a KICK ASS team!" Said Hotaru. Realizes what she just said. "Oops, I'm not supposed to swear."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." Replied Rikku to reassure her friend.

Leblanc, seeing her two goons being done in like that, decided to back down. "Hmph, this is what I get for going easy on you." She said as she smashed a smoke bomb on the ground and a dense cloud covered the area.

"Hey!" Said Yuna.

"Who does she thinks she is?" Asked Rikku.

"She's getting hurt!" Said Paine.

"Big time!" Added Rei. As the smoke dissipated, Hotaru spotted the three morons(A/N: Well they are!) heading towards the top via the ruins.

"There they are and they're going after our sphere!" She said quite angrily.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Gullwings!" Ordered Yuna.

So the five of them ran after the three. Some Fiends along the way tried to stop them, but their attempts were futile beyond recognition. As they ran inside the ruins, they heard Leblanc saying that the damp was ruining her hair and Logos and Ormi saying that they were sorry about it. "Thank Kami for echoes. We can laugh at them without being near them." Said Rei with a small smirk creasing her lips.

"And it also tells us that we're heading in the right direction." Replied Paine.

Once they've reached the exit, they noticed that they were near the top. "Come on, we're almost there. We can beat them!" Said Yuna as she led the charge. The others followed her until Ormi, AKA Fatty, stopped them.

"Let's show the ladies a nice warm welcome." He said as a Fem-goon and three Recoils dropped down. Gullwing Girls brought their weapons at the ready. The Fem-goon charged up for a thunder spell, while the snakes kept shooting the girls.

"Snake? Snake! Snake!!!" Yelled Rikku as she dove into cover with Hotaru and her cousin, while Paine and Rei hid behind a pillar.

"Paine?" Asked Rei.

"What?" Replied Paine slightly annoyed.

"How the heck did Rikku changed?" Asked Rei.

"Just focus on a specific dress sphere we have. We got Warrior, Gunner, Thief and Songstress." Explained Paine.

"Thanks. Don't forget we also have Dark Knight and Samurai now." Said Rei as she began to focus on the Gunner. Her weapon simply vanished as she outfit began to change with a very bright light. As the light fade, she was now wearing army combat boots, black low-rider shorts with a holster on each leg and a tight dark red tank top. She was also armed with two silver Desert Eagles. Then she aimed one of her guns at a Recoil and squeezed the trigger. The bullet nailed the snake right on the ammo feed and it causes a chain reaction, because of the bullet. "Yuna, Rikku, aim at its ammunition! Trust me!" She yelled. Yuna and Rikku took the fire priestess' advice and shot the snakes on the ammo, causing them to blow. Hotaru took this moment to assault the Fem-goon with her Silent Glaive to silence(A/N: No pun intended.) the spell-casting bitch.

"No one ever challenged the Senshi of Destruction and lives to tell about it." Whispered Hotaru when she impaled the Female Syndicate member.

As the final blow was given, the barrier at the peak vanished in a bright flash. "Come on, we've wasted too much time all ready." Said Paine. So they resumed running after Leblanc.

"You know, Rei-chan. You look a lot like Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series in that get up." Said Hotaru.

"Thank you, Hota-chan. If you want to change like that just focus." Replied Rei. Hotaru nodded at that. After another climbing session, the Gull-girls spotted Leblanc hanging off a ledge with one hand, logos holding on her right leg and Ormi was holding logos' waist with his legs.

"Would you stop staring" She said.

"Hey, Leblanc! Nice view!" Called out Rei as she caught a glimpse of Leblanc's black bikini panties. Right there and then she started laughing at the sight, causing Leblanc to blush a dark crimson.

"I thought you're in love with Usa-chan, Rei." Said Hotaru.

"Don't worry. I was just being sarcastic...but you have to admit it IS a good view. Come on, we should catch up." Replied Rei. With said, both senshies ran after the others, leaving Leblanc and her goons hanging for their very lives.

Once the five reached the summit, they noticed that he peak of Gagazet was a shrine of some sort. Rikku looked up and saw a very large Fiend. "I knew that there was something like that in a place like this." Squeaked a very frightened Rikku.

"IT COMES!" Yelled Paine as she went into her battle stance. The Fiend, Boris, lept down from its perch and landed with such a force that it cause large splashes in the water near by. Rei took aim with both Desert Eagles and began firing until both clips were empty.

"Great! Now what?" She said.

"DARKNESS!" Yelled Hotaru as she unleashed a wave of black energy, but that attack made her even weaker than before because of the Silent Wall she used against Logos. The Fiend took this chance and attacked both senshies. It used one of its pincers to send Hotaru into a pillar, forcing her to drop her Glaive due to the extreme pain, and tried to eat Rei while she reloaded her guns. It bit down on her and it started to chew her up. Paine, being slightly pissed at the sight, changed into her Dark Knight Form and charged the Fiend very aggressively with her Great Sword. Just as the Fiend spat out Rei, who was covered from head to toe in saliva, Paine brought down her weapon so hard that she hacked the Fiend in two halves.

"Taru! Are you okay?" Asked a worry Rikku.

"Don't worry, I've had much worse than this." Relied Hotaru as she got up with Rikku's help.

"Rei?" Asked Yuna.

"I am SO getting first dibs on the shower!" Replied the fire senshi. The group went inside the shrine and found the sphere, just when Yuna was about to pick it up, Leblanc came in all worn out.

"It obvious to the rained eye that Sphere is just a dud, perfect for the Dullwings!" She said.

"You're just saying that because you lost." Replied Rei.

"By the way, did you meant what you said back there?" Asked Leblanc.

"Nope." Replied Rei with a smirk. With that said, Leblanc left Gagazet fuming, because not only she lost a sphere, but she was also hit on by another girl who didn't meant it.

After the successful mission, the Gullwings went back to the Celsius to analyze the sphere while Rei went to take a shower to clean off all the spit from her body and hair. On the bridge, Yuna was comforting Brother while Shinra and Ami checked the sphere that the field team recovered. Rikku and Hotaru were talking about anything that came to mind. "So let me get this straight, the reason you're here is because two of Koneko's Guardians and her so called Destiny turned on her and you've recently found out that her destiny was killed and replaced? And Koneko is actually called Usagi and she's royalty?" Asked Rikku.

"That's about it, yes." Confirmed Hotaru.

"My head hurts." Said Rikku as she grabbed her head.

"You have to admit, that's just plain weird hearing that a former summoner is actually a princess from a kingdom that existed over five thousand years ago is little hard to swallow." Said Buddy.

"We know, but it's all true." Replied Amy.

"Well I believe it, because their cats CAN talk!" Said Yuna backing both senshies up. Just then Rei walk onto the bridge in her samurai clothes with Haruka, Luna and Artemis.

"Hey Ami, how's the sphere?" Asked Rei.

"It's ready." Replied Ami. So all the Gullwings present and both cats watched the sphere, it showed images of Zanarkand, but it was REALLY boring.

"Think it's worth anything?" Asked Yuna.

"Well we could use it as a dress sphere." Replied Shinra.

"Nice! What type?" Asked Hotaru eagerly.

"Black Mage, I think." Replied Ami.

Then an alarm sounded and Buddy rushed to his station. "Incoming Sphere Waves, Gullwings to your stations! There's at least one on Besaid Island and another at the Zanarkand Ruins." He said. He then realized that leader was still lying on the floor. "Say, how long are you planning lying there?" So Brother got back on his feet.

"Aqlica sa!" Replied Brother.

"Be careful though, because Zanarkand has a high fiend ratio, so you girls better beef up before heading there." Informed Buddy.

"I'm tagging along too, because I'm not letting Rei out of my sight." Said Haruka. With that decided the Celsius sped towards Besaid Island in search of a sphere.

**(Scene Change)**

A few hours later, the airship arrived at the island and dropped off the away team. As the field team approached the village, Yuna was getting worried. She looked like a runaway returning home. "I wonder how they'll react." Said Yuna.

"Yeah, especially when you took off without a word." Replied Rikku.

"You said it, ya." Called out Wakka. This surprised the Gullwings. So they joined Wakka in the Village. "So you're a Sphere Hunter now, I've heard the rumors. To tell the truth, I wasn't worried. Wow, you've really changed." He added.

"Aw, you haven't changed a bit, tubby." Replied Rikku as she playfully elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey! I'm gonna be a father soon. I got to have a little more presence. So who are your friends?" He asked.

"Oh these are Rei, Hotaru, Haruka and Paine. They're Sphere Hunters like me." Replied Yuna as she introduced them. Just then a familiar former red- haired Crusader joined in.

"Welcome back, Yuna. It's good to see you again." He said.

"Luzzu! I see you're still here. I thought you'd join the Youth League." Replied Yuna. Luzzu simply laughed it off.

"No, I'm simply here to defend the village from Fiends. This is my home after all." He said. "Well I better go do my rounds, you never know when a Fiend might pop up. It was a pleasure talking to you again, Yuna." He added as he left the village.

"You should go talk to Lulu, she's been worried about you. By the way, I'm Wakka, captain of the Besaid Aurochs. Ever since Yuna's boyfriend disappeared, the Aurochs have been on a losing streak. Said Wakka. So Yuna, Rikku and Paine went to see Lulu.

"So when was your last win?" Asked Haruka.

"Two years ago, when we brought the Crystal Cup to our island, ya." He replied. "So what bring you three here?"

"We're looking for Koneko. Any information will help." Said Rei.

"I remember her. The first time we spoke, she kicked me right here!" He replied while pointing to his crotch. (A/N: See chapter 4) This made Hotaru laugh out loud, Rei tried to control a giggle and Haruka simply smirked at the Blitzer. "If you're wondering where she is, I saw her last in Luca during last season. That was a year ago, she might have moved on from there." He added. This placed some hope into Rei's eyes, but before she could head off in search of her Soul Mate, Haruka stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Haruka.

"Let go! I'm going to go find her! We finally got a lead so LET GO! Replied the fire senshi.

"Not alone you're not." Said Haruka. She then turned to Hotaru. "Firefly, you stay here with Yuna, okay?"

"Why? Rei proved herself at Gagazet. She'll be alright." Complained Hotaru.

"It's not her, I'm worried about. She's going after Koneko and I said that I will not let her out of my sight." Replied the wind senshi.

"Ruka, you are such a worry wart! I will not hurt her in anyway you can even dream of, so you can let go now. Plus IF I find anything, I'll call in." Said Rei as she freed herself from Haruka's grasp. With that done, Rei went to the harbor and boarded the ferry bound for Luca. 

(Notes)

N/A


	9. Chapter 8: The search for Serenity

Chapter 8: The search for Serenity

Once Rei reached Luca, she immediately started to go around town asking anyone for information on Koneko. She learned that her prey once lived here in Luca, but she moved to Bevelle with her boyfriend. She thanked the person that told her this information and radioed the other. "Guys, I got a strong lead of Usa's whereabouts." She said into her communicator.

'Uranus, here. What's up?' Replied Haruka from the communicator.

"I've learned that Usa isn't single anymore and she's in a place called Bevelle. We'll regroup there, okay?" Said Rei slightly depressed.

'Copy that. We're almost done here in Besa...FIREFLY LOOK OUT!' Yelled Haruka. From that point on, Rei heard the sounds of a tough battle through the com-link. She heard the roar of a large dragon through it as well and she was worry about them.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Location: Besaid Cave, Besaid Island

Just when the Gullwings found the sphere, a flame dragon snuck up behind them and attacked. The fiend was very ferocious when it attacked with either it claws, tail and even breath. The girls really had their hands full, because it's tough hide allowed it to shrug off most attacks. Paine was severely weak due to all the Darkness attacks she launched at the drake and she was ready to release the ultimate power of a Dark Knight, Charon, even though it will cost her life in doing so. Just then Haruka pulled out her Space Sword and charged the overgrown lizard very aggressively. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She yelled as she swung her scimitar while sending a strong non-elemental energy wave the fiend. The dragon tried to put up its defenses, but they weren't strong enough to withstand the power of the Wind Senshi's talisman and it got slashed in two. "To be honest, I'm having more being on the field then being on the Celsius." She said with a strong smirk as the fiend turned into pyreflies.

"That's for sure. We get to do all the good stuff!" Replied Rikku. So Yuna took the sphere that they found and the team went back to Wakka at the cave entrance.

'Guys! Is everything alright?' Asked Rei through the communicator.

"Everything fine, a fiend just jumped us and that's all. We've taken care of it." Replied Haruka.

'Well I better head to a place called Bevelle and look for Usa.' Said Rei.

"Be careful and if you harm her in any way, I'll boot you off the Celsius personally while it's in high altitude!" Threaten Haruka.

'Don't worry, Ruka. Over and out.' Said Rei as she cut transmission.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Back in Luca, Rei was readying herself for the long trek to the largest city on Spira as she climbed the stairs leading to the Mi'ihen High Road. When she reached the top, she looked in wonder at the shear beauty of the landscape. She did one last equipment check, while remembering Luzzu's advice: 'you never know when a fiend may pop out,' and she was on her way. She didn't take the hover to aid her travel, because she thought that it would waste a good exercise opportunity.

While walking on the highroad, she saw some people using hovers. She laughed at the thought of 'mankind, born to be lazy', when she saw a hover pass by. She also saw some machina keeping a look out for fiends. Once in a while, a fiend did attack her, but was quickly dispatched by her heavy long blade. Right after she passed the Travel Agency, small group of fiends jumped her. There was a Flan Blanco, a Wild Wolf and a Fly Eye. She immediately went into a combat stance with her sword at the ready, Rei quickly dispatched the Flan, but the other two proved to be a little trickier to nail. Just when the canine was about to strike, the fire senshi vanished. While both fiends searched for their prey until five black bolts struck a single spot at once creating a bubbling portal to the black abyss. Both beasts looked at it curiously, until a black mass shot out of it. The mass was Rei and she was garbed in knee high greaves, a plated belt around her waist, her torso armor accentuated her curves, she had spiked shoulder plates, a strong pair of bracers and she had a draconic tiara of her forehead. Her armor was dark crimson red and was masterfully craved so that it would look like a dragon. Every inch of her skin, except for her face and neck, was covered in tight black draconic fiber that had a dark red shimmer. When she hit the ground, she drove both hands in it creating another dark doorway to retrieve her weapon. Has she pulled it out, the fiends could actually feel the evil aura of the blade she was pulling out. With one strong pull, she got it out and she took a zweihander combat style with her great sword, Soul Edge. "I will show you the GREATEST nightmare!" She said as she charge an attack. The two remaining fiends couldn't do anything, because they were virtually paralyzed with fear. "BLACK SKY!!!!" She yelled as a dark energy bombardment commenced all over her enemies. Needless to say, the monsters were completely vaporized by the power of the dark knight.

After the little skirmish, Rei collected the spoils and continued on her way. She passed by the entrance to the Youth League Base, where she met an eager soldier by the name of Yaibal. He asked her if she wanted to join the league, but she declined the offer. Just when she was about to leave and head to Djose, she saw both Logos and Ormi out the corner of her eye. '_What are those two doing here? I better find out.'_ She thought as she started to tail them. She stealth fully followed them into the canyon, at one point they jumped onto a lower level. She gently let herself down into the canyon, where cover was overly abundant. She followed them to an area inside the canyon where was a golden door that seemed permanently sealed.

"This one's no good." Said Ormi as he tested a sphere.

"Nor this one." Added Logos as he tested another one.

"Hey dumb and dumber! What are you two doing?" Demanded Rei as she went into a combat stance surprising them.

"Let's get out of here." Said Ormi as haste fully picked up the sphere he dropped.

"We must inform the boss!" Ordered Logos as he smashed a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared, they were gone, but they forgot something, a crimson sphere.

"Well finders keepers." She said as she picked it up. When she was about to leave, someone emerged from the shadows. "Who're you?" She asked while going into a battle stance.

"Whoa! Calm down. I come in peace." Replied the person, this calmed Rei a bit. "I'm Maroda, I'm with the Youth League."

"I'm Rei from the Gullwings." She said as she placed Soul Edge on her back.

"You know, this den holds a lot a secrets, but someone closed it off." He replied as he walked towards the gold doors. "The league is planning an investigation to go in there, so I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave."

"No problem, I was about to leave anyways." She said as she began to leave.

"Hey, you know. I would like to get to know you better." He said before she left.

"Sorry, but I'm gay." She replied as she left the area that led to the Den of Woes, leaving a bewildered Maroda. After she left the canyon, she continued along the road to Bevelle.

When she got back on the high road, an Al bhed offered her a ride to the Djose Temple this time Rei thought about her aching feet and she accepted the ride. So she climbed on the speeder and the Al bhed took off towards the temple, where the Machine Faction resides. "Hey! From the temple, which way is Bevelle?" She asked the driver.

"Simple, if you keep going straight, you'll head towards our base. So you need to go left when we reach the fork in the road." Replied the driver.

"Thanks!" She said. The rest of the trip was ridden in silence. When they reach the other speeder near the path to the temple, Rei got off, thanked the driver for the lift and went down the path that went to the Moonflow River. While walking she heard someone calling for help, being a redeemed Sailor Senshi, she knew that helping people in need was necessary for her reputation, she had to help. When she got to the source of the distress call, she saw a Hypello with a cart, which was strapped to a large yellow bird that she never seen before. She asked him what the problem, the hypello replied that he was under siege by bandits. "Since we going the same way, I'll gladly give you an escort." She said.

"Shthank yoo." Replied the hypello. So the two of them started to walk to the Moonflow, just a short while after getting started a bandit charged the cart to steal the cargo. The thief would had gotten to the cargo if it weren't for a crucial factor...a great sword wielding girl by the name of Rei Hino and she hacked him in half making a large blood spatter on the near by cliffs and an enlarging blood puddle on the ground. The rest of the way, only two waves of thieves attacked and they both failed miserably. By the time they arrived to the river, the tribe's chief Tobi, who seemed to have drunk a wee bit too much coffee, was overjoyed to see his assistant arrive with the cargo.

"Oh it's so good that you've returned! Yup, yup!" Said a very hyperactive Tobi.

"Shthank to this lady." Replied the assistant.

"Thank you so very much! Now out show is just one step away from smashing success!" Said Tobi.

"You're welcome. And remember it was a Gullwing that helped you out." She replied.

"Before I forget, here's your reward." Said Tobi as he gave her the Gun mage Dressphere, a circlet and the Helios guard Garment grid.

"Thank you for the Sphere." She replied.

"Next time, we need help, we'll know who to call. Yup, yup!" He said. With that said she continued on her way. She managed to cross the Moonflow on the Shoopuf after learning what it was and it was for. She continued walking until she reached the Thunder Plains, it was raining hard there and lightning constantly struck the towers. So she crossed the plains as fast as she could to avoid most of the rain, which is next to impossible especially with a full-plate of armor and a great sword on her back. Needless to say when she arrived at Macalania Forest, she was completely wet, but now she was at another cross road. She had the choice of going deeper into the woods, up a starlit path or down another path that led into the woods, but it had less foliage than the other ones.

'_Well this is a no-brainer.'_ She thought as she went down the clearest path. After a bit she saw two guards on her left, this was another no-brainer for her, but just to be sure she asked one of the guards. "Excuse me, does this road lead to Bevelle?" She asked.

"Of course it does! Why do you think there are two New Yevon guards here?!" Replied one of the guards quite arrogantly. Rei simply stomped off past them.

"No wonder you're still single, Pyro. You treat women like shit." Said The other guard.

"Shut up, Headhunter." Replied Pyro.

As Rei finally set foot on the Bevelle High Bridge, she saw the others arrive by airship. She joined them and told them what she found out, plus she showed the two spheres she got. '_Thank heaven she's all right. Who knows what I would had done if she were hurt.'_ Thought Paine while staring at Rei. So the six of them went up the high bridge heading in Yuna's birthplace, Bevelle.

(NOTES)

N/A


	10. Chapter 9: The search ends

Usagi/Koneko: 19  
Rei: 19  
Ami: 19  
Hotaru: 17  
Setsuna: Your guess is as good as mine  
Yuna: 19  
Tidus: 19  
Paine: 18  
Rikku: 17  
Haruka: 22  
Michiru: 21  
Brother: 21(estimate)  
Buddy: 20(estimate)  
Praetor Baralai: 20  
Meyvn Nooj: 21  
Gippal: 18  
Shinra: 12(estimate)  
Leblanc: 21(estimate)  
Logos: 23(estimate)  
Ormi: 24(estimate)

Chapter 9: The search ends

The Celsius was flying off the Coast of Kilika Island where the girls swiped the so-called 'Awesome Sphere' from both the Youth League and New Yevon. On board the airship, things were just as usual and they had two more crewmembers: O'aka XXIII and the Chocobo loving ex-Crusader, Clasko. Yuna, Hotaru and Rikku were all excited of what they did, until Brother joined in the fun saying that the Gullwings shall be notorious all over Spira.

"They weren't all that happy." Said Paine as she and the more mature members walked towards the bridge. All she got was a puzzled response from the young al bhed.

"Don't forget that notoriety can be a bad thing." Added Rei.

"Who care!? I want to have fun!" Complained Brother.

"Yeah, what he said!" Piped in Rikku.

"Oh no." Said Paine. Now the senshies and Yuna gave the puzzled response, until Shinra walked in the corridor to clarify.

"Whenever Rikku and Brother agree, trouble always follows." He explained.

"That's not good." Replied Yuna.

"Ami, can you analyze the sphere we got?" Said Haruka as she gave the ice senshi the orb.

"It shall be done in a few minutes." Replied Ami as began the analysis. The sphere turned out to be just a plain thousand years old movie sphere with no special properties what so ever, the movie showed a young man that was very familiar to both Rikku and Yuna right in front of a Giant Machina. He said that he could only count the machine to save a girl called Lenne. What mainly worried the sailor soldiers was the oversized mecha, who knew what kind of firepower it has.

"Gullwings! Front and center!" Ordered Brother while doing a little Disco dance move. When all of the Gullwings arrived, Brother decided on what to do. "Let's give back that sphere. What do you say?"

"What?!" Replied all the others.

"But we all ready swiped it!" Said Rikku.

"And I still don't want it! That thing is uber bad news!" Complained Brother.

"Well this is no fun at all." Complained Yuna.

"I really got to blow off some steam!!!" Yelled Rikku. The atmosphere was really tense, until Shinra approached.

"Why don't we ask Yuna to dance?" He suggested.

"That's IT!!!!!" Said Brother with a lot of excitement.

"What?" Said Yuna quite puzzledly.

"Yuna, you must dance! Our sanity depends on it!!" Ordered Brother while pretending to go crazy with cabin fever.

"That sounded like an order Yuna." Piped in Paine.

"Yep, it did." Added Rei.

It didn't take much to convince the former summoner as she rushed out of the bridge to get ready, but came back in wondering about a certain noise and Brother reassured her that the noise was just a bunch of hitchhikers he picked up in Kilika. That night, Yuna threw a private concert for every single person aboard; almost every one was there except for Rei, for she was in the cabin in very deep thoughts. Her thoughts were centered on how should she tell Usagi about her feeling. '_Should I say, "Hey, Usagi guess what. Mamoru's dead! Wanna go on a date with me?" No, that's too forward and rushing. How about, "Look, Usa. I've been itching to tell you that I love you more than just a friend." Definitely not, way too sappy!'_ She thought as she shook her head to her bad ideas.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Asked Paine as she halted Rei's train.

"Paine! I didn't see you there." Replied a quite startled former-priestess.

"It's all right. I was just curious where you were, since I didn't see you at Yuna's show." Said Paine as she sat next to fire senshi. "You know, when I didn't see you in Besaid Village, I was a little worried about you. Wondering if you were safe and all that."

"You were worried about me? You, Stone-cold Paine, were worried about someone else than yourself." Replied a very astonished Rei. Right after that a small chuckle escaped from her, and then another and another, soon it became a full blown laughing fest, embarrassing the silver-haired sphere-hunter. After a good fifteen minutes, Rei actually calmed down.

"Haven't it occurred to you that this Usagi might not be into girls like you, Haruka, Michiru and myself." Asked Paine.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE A LESBIAN!?" Yelled Rei at the last statement and good thing the others were outside where the scream was muffled by the roar of the engines.

"If that what it's called than yes, I am." Replied Paine plainly matter-of-factly and keeping her cool.

"But why me? Why Yuna or Rikku?" Asked Rei.

"Well Yuna is definitely straight and Rikku, she would just give me a head ache for days on end." Replied Paine as she cupped Rei's left cheek. "If things don't work out between you and Koneko, you'll always have me supporting you."

"Thanks, Paine. That means a lot for me." Said Rei as she gave Paine a light hug. The black clad sphere-hunter was rendered speechless by the fire soldier action; being uneasy of bodily contact she slowly returned the older girl's embrace.

"Now come on. You're missing Yuna making a fool out of herself." Said Paine with a small smirk when she let go.

"Why not, let's go. I could use another good laugh." Replied Rei. With that said, the two of them went to the deck to catch the end of Yuna's 'performance'.

Early next morning, the Gullwings had to decide whom to give the Kilika sphere to: The Youth League or New Yevon. Brother was at a definite lost until he ordered Yuna to choose. Rikku pointed out that New Yevon had Yevon in its name; due to it's past reputation. While Paine pointed out it was the Youth League picking the fights. "I decided, Brother set course for Mushroom rock road. We're giving it to the Youth League." Said Yuna.

"Works for me." Replied Brother.

With that said the Celsius plotted a course for the Youth League. Upon arrival, to their surprise, the league gave the entire Gull-crew a rather large welcome. There the girls learned about Vegnagun, the giant war-machine in the sphere, from Meyvn Nooj, league of the Youth League. The meeting was cut short when Buddy ran in saying that there was a distress call from the Celsius, so all the members ran back to the Airship only to find out that they were robbed by the three morons. Ami was surprised at what was stolen, the broken sphere from Zanarkand that they work so hard to acquire. So now they had a very important mission: fly around, find Leblanc's goons, beat the crap out of them and steal five uniforms. First off they went to Besaid, where a member of the Youth League, called Beclem, was training the Aurochs. But he went slightly over the line by insulting Summoners, which was when he placed a challenge for Yuna to beat. After beating his measly score, he was still unimpressed. They stopped by Kilika, only to get booted out by another former summoner. So they headed up to Luca, where a former Priestess of Yevon, Shelinda, was making a documentary about the Sphere Hunter groups. This ended up with an interview of the High Summoner and the other girls were chuckling it up at the fate of their comrade.

After being thank, the girls went on their way to the high road. This time they took the hover all the way to the travel agency to rest up and buy supplies; inside they over heard the end of a conversation. "I'm sorry, but you can't go Chocobo riding anymore." Said the attendant.

"Okay, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Sadly replied a young girl as she left. Yuna felt sorry for the girl as she went after her to see what was wrong and it turned out to be an old friend named Calli. She explained what she was doing here on the High Road; she wanted to ride a Chocobo.

"But nobody rides Chocobos anymore, everyone rides hovers now." Said Rikku.

"I know, plus there's a Chocobo hunting fiend prowling around. This place isn't safe for little Chocobos anymore." Replied Calli. Just then a wild adult Chocobo walked behind Paine and Rei, facing the other four. Hotaru simply stared at it.

"Cho..." Squeaked Yuna.

"Cho!" Exclaimed Rikku.

"Cho?" Asked a quite puzzled Paine. And Rei simply shrugged as the bird simply walked away.

"IT'S A CHOCOBO!" Yelled Calli.

"After it!" Ordered Rikku as she took the charge, leaving the others in her dust.

"Wait up, Rik-chan!" Called out Hotaru as she ran after the young al bhed with the others in tow.

The gang tried chasing it down, but it proved to be futile to do so. By the time they caught up to it, it was grazing the long grass and that's when they huddled like a bunch of football players and devised a plan. "Hotaru and I will watch the far end, no Chocobos will get by us." Said Rikku.

"Paine and I got this end." Added Rei.

"And that leaves me to catch it." Said Yuna.

"Ready?" Asked Hotaru.

"Break!" They all responded as they took position. They tried catching the bird that way, but it simply jumped over the two youngest members of the team and ran.

"I don't know about you guys, but this is really starting to chap my hide. COME BACK HERE, BIRD BRAIN!!!" Yelled Rikku as she ran after it.

"Here we go again." Said Rei as she let out a desperate sigh. This time they investigated a few areas, they managed to corner it near Luca with the aid of a hover. The girls started to relax until a man ran towards them and said that their friend was in danger. Worried about Calli, they ran towards the north end of the High Road along with the Chocobo they caught. By the time they got there, they saw a large Chocobo-Eater climbing the steps to Calli, who tried to catch a Chocobo on her own. Yuna tried to jump to Calli's aid, but Paine stopped her before she could do so. Then they heard the engine of a speeder revving up.

On the other end of the bridges, Koneko saw what happened from her speeder. She saw the young girl dive for a Chocobo and the fiend arriving with a taste for human flesh. So she put her goggles over her eyes and started revving her speeder's engine for maximum results. Soon she released the brakes and sped to the rescue right off the cliff. She lept off here vehicle, while doing some back flips and having the speeder crash in a fiery explosion on the fiend. Now that she got the attention of the beast, she took out her staff and her gun and engaged the Eater. "Oui'na kuehk tufh, ikmo!" She yelled as she raised her staff to strike the large fiend. Just when she would strike it, the fiend punched the annoying ex-summoner with such a force that she flew right into the rock wall of the Old road, forcing her to drop her weapons due to the pain of both the punch and the wall. During the battle, Rei knew that she needed help and ran leaving the others in her wake. By the time they knew Rei was gone, she was already down below, weapon drawn. Koneko saw her, when she recovered and remembered the time in Baaj Temple, when she and Tidus fought against the fiend two years ago. "Oui'na uh so ceta? Luum!" She said.

"I don't know what the heck you said miss, but it sounded pretty good. Now let's take that fiend to the cleaners and hang it out to dry!" Replied Rei as she charged the Chocobo Eater with her heavy long blade. She managed to slash through its left arm, but not deep enough to lop it off. The fiend countered with a Blizzard spell on the Gullgirl, but before the attack could hit a green barrier formed in front of her and returned the attack to the sender. The reflected spell healed the fiend back to full strength. '_So fire is its weakness, huh?'_ Thought Rei as she jammed her sword into the ground. "Mars..." She whispered as a longbow of flames formed in her right hand and an fire arrow materialized in her left. "Flame..." She added while aiming for the fiend. "SNIPER!" She finished as the arrow flew off towards the fiend. The shot nailed the fiend's left arm and blew it off completely.

'_That attack! It seems very familiar along with that girl!'_ Thought Koneko while staring at her wide-eyed. She was so entranced by that move that she didn't see the fiend's fist coming for her. The blow simply sent her back into the wall and knocking her unconscious.

"USAGI!" Yelled Rei. She felt her anger rise beyond its normal levels and her special Dresssphere began to glow as it was feeding off her anger.

Back on the bridge, they other Gullwings watched as the battle unfolded before them. "I'm going in!" Said Paine as she ran to the far end of the new road. Before the others could react, a pillar of flames erupted where Rei stood, enveloping her completely. The spectators gasped in terror at the event until the pillar took the shape of six wings surrounding and protecting something in its core. Then the wings spread to reveal Rei, her hair went upwards while being completely enflamed and she only wore a simple dress, it was white with gold and red lining. The dress was held at her neck and it went down to her knees while leaving her shoulders, arms and legs exposed.

"Time for you to leave this mortal coil." She said in a very low and dangerous tone as her face was emotionless, but her eyes showed immense anger in them. She spread her arms and two basketball size fireballs formed in her hands. The fiend tried to attack with its ice magic, but the reflect spell was still in effect and it got healed by own attack. "Die. Sol's searing orb." Added Rei as she united both fireballs into one and sent it at the fiend. The attack simply melted the fiend into pyre flies just as Paine reached the battlefield. A few seconds after the attack was launched, the fire wings slowly died out and her hair returned to normal. Paine ran to her as she fell and caught her before Rei hit the ground and her clothes reverted back to her samurai outfit.

"Rei, are you all right?" Asked Paine as she held the girl she has feelings for.

"Paine...what happened...I don't...remember anything..." Weakly replied Rei.

"Maybe that Spherechange you did drained you so much that your mind didn't register the events." Pondered Paine as the others arrived. Yuna and Hotaru went to Usagi to see if she were all right, while Rikku went to check up Rei...sort of.

"WOW, Rei! How did you do that?!" Asked very excited Rikku. But Rei passed out before she could answer the young Al bhed.

"Rikku, you stay here with Yuna. I'll take Rei back to the Celsius." Said Paine as she picked up the unconscious girl bridal style.

A small moment later on board the Celsius, Rei woke up to the familiar roaring of the engines in the airship's cabin. She looked around to regain her bearings until she saw both Luna and Artemis on the next bed with Usagi and they were doing a mind meld to recover their princess' lost memory. "I see you're awake." Said a familiar voice. Rei turned her head to find the source of the voice.

"Paine, what happened?" She asked.

"Well for starters, you passed out on us, I brought you back to the Airship, Yuna brought Koneko on board and Rikku invited Calli and her Chocobo." Recapped Pained.

"I need to be alone for a while." Said Rei as she got out of bed.

"Remember, Rei. You'll always have me around." Replied Paine as she saw Rei leave the Cabin for the Deck. Just as both cats finished the meld.

"There we go that's the last of the lost memories." Said Artemis.

"Yes, I hope that we would never have to do that again." Added Luna as she lept off her protégé. The ex-summoner groaned a bit as she sat up in bed forcing Artemis to jump off as well. "Usagi, are you alright?" She asked.

"I think so." Replied Usagi as got her bearings back, until she got a good whiff of cooking in the air. "One question, what's cooking?"

"Why don't you go check for yourself, because every time Michiru cooks something different." Said the black clad sphere hunter as she jumped down to the lower level to have her lunch while spooking O'aka.

"Ever heard about an invention called STAIRS, you crazy lass!?" Yelled O'aka, the 23rd. Usagi simply shook her head, then got out of bed and ran down the stairs to see the Water senshi and Barkeep serving lunch to some of her old friends.

"Hey, guys!" She said grabbing their attention.

"Hey, Koneko." Replied Haruka.

"Hiya!" Replied Rikku.

"Hello." Replied Yuna.

"Hi, Usa-chan." Replied Ami.

"Usa-mama!" Replied Hotaru as she got off her seat to go hug her fourth 'parent'.

"Have a seat, Usa." Offered Michiru. Usagi got free from Hotaru's death grip to have lunch, because she was starving. "Have as much as you want, princess. There's a lot more." Added the water senshi as she placed a plate in front of Usagi.

"Wow, this looks yummy." Said the ex-summoner as she took a fork full of Michi's cooking and savored it. The other senshies were expecting her to plow through the meal, but she ate her much more graceful then before.

"You know, Usa. We were told that have a new boyfriend now. So who is he?" Asked Ami.

"He's the praetor of New Yevon." Replied Usagi. This news made most of the Gullwings spay their drinks and some even started choking on their food, while Michiru simply stared at her gawking.

"You're kidding, right?" Asked Rikku.

"No, I'm not. Besides, we only started dating a few months ago." Replied Usagi.

"Oh and who's she?"

"Paine, nice to meet you." Replied Paine in her usual tone.

"Did you meet up with Rei yet?" Asked Hotaru. This time it was Usagi's turn to choke on her meal.

"WHAT?! REI'S HERE!?!" Yelled Usagi. Only to get meek nods from almost everyone. "WHERE IS SHE?" She demanded definitely beyond mad.

"The ship's deck, I'll take you there." Replied Paine as she got up and led a pissed off Moon Princess.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

When they reached the deck, they saw Rei standing near the edge of the Celsius overlooking Spira with the wind in her raven hair, unarmed. Usagi walk towards the Fire senshi angrily, thinking on what she would do to her, leaving Paine at the door. "Hello again, Usa." Said Rei quite sadly. "I know what your thinking, you want to take away my powers, then do away with me. Am I right?"

"At least your right about something." Replied Usagi as she took out the Silver Crystal.

"First hear me out okay?" Asked Rei.

"Alright, I will grant it." Replied Usagi.

"It all started five week before you left, Mamoru was killed in his own apartment by someone that had a similar hair style as your, but it was blue and with out the odangoes. He ripped out your prince's Star Seed and crushed it, then he took his shape. First Makoto fell by being promised her dream's fulfillment, then Minako, who was promised the ultimate boyfriend, and lastly me." Explained Rei.

"What did this imposter promise you?" Asked Usagi.

Silence.

"Well Rei! What did he promise you?!" Demanded Usagi.

"You. I was promised you, Usa. Because I have feelings for you. He told me that he would make my heart's desire become reality." Replied Rei as she turned to face the girl she once considered her sister with eyes filled with regret and on the verge of tears. "Princess, I ask for your forgiveness. Please, forgive me for being so weak." She added as a solitary tear goes down her cheek. "Should you command me give up my powers, I will do so without resisting. Should you desire not to see me again, I will leave and never be before you ever again. Should you demand my life, I will end it immediately." She added while going down on one knee with more tears flowing down her face.

"Rei Hino, Princess of Mars. I, Princess Serenity, hereby..."

TBC...


End file.
